The Prince and his Thief
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: Ryou is a prince who has a not-so-good life. When he meets a thief, his life changes. But he finds that running away from his problems may not always be the best  answer . . . BakuraXRyou, MarikXMalik. Rated K plus, rating probably won't change. R&R! XD
1. Meeting the Thief

**Hello people. I bring you a new story! The Prince and his Thief! This is a Tendershipping fan fiction, so if you don't like yaoi, don't read this. I am truely sorry for any miss spellings, I am really tired! I had a long day of Dungeons and Dragons today! But anyway, on with the story!**

**I don't own Yugioh! But I do own my story and idea, so don't take it!**

* * *

A young teenager stood on the balcony of a palace, watching the leaves float down onto the ground, almost a hundred feet below. He stared intensely with his dark brown eyes as the leaves fell into a pile. He sighed and wished that he could go down to where the trees were. A person with light tan hair and a tan walked over to the white haired teenager.

"Young prince," The tan haired teenager called to the white haired prince.

"Yes, Malik?" The white haired prince asked, "And Malik, _please_ don't call me 'prince'! Please use my name."

**Malik laughed. "Sure, _Ryou_, whatever you say."**

Ryou smiled and followed his friend through the long, winding hallways of his father's palace. As they walked, Ryou watched the steel suits of armor as he had always done when he was younger. His servant, Pegasus, had told him that they contained the spirits of the evil villains that had tried to destroy the palace and kill the king to take over. Ryou shivered as he thought of the people who had wanted to kill his family.

"So Malik," Ryou began, wanting to break the deathly silence that the hallways created, "What did my father want me for _this_ time?"

"Well," Malik said uncomfortably, pausing and staring at the ground, "H-he wanted to talk to you about . . . about when you become the next king and about . . ."

"About?" Ryou asked, worried about what his best friend was going to tell him.

"He wanted to talk to you about . . . choosing the next queen of the palace," Malik replied.

"What?" Ryou gasped, feeling cold sweat run down the back of his neck, "I-I don't want to talk to him about that yet! I'm not in love!" _Yet,_ Ryou reminded himself.

Ryou and Malik walked the rest of the way to the room that his father wanted him to meet him in, in absolute silence. When he got to the door, he felt Malik pause behind him, about a step back. Ryou quickly knocked on the door and waited for a response from his father.

"Come in!" The king called.

Ryou quickly walked in and watched as Malik left, walking as fast as he could away from the room with the king and prince in. Ryou sighed and walked over to his father.

"Father?" Ryou asked.

"My son, my prince," The king said happily. Then his face turned serious. "My son, I have something that I have to talk to you about. You know about my sickness, right?"

Ryou nodded numbly, worried about what his father had to tell him. The king had had a sickness for the past three years, and he had only gotten weaker and weaker. Nothing the best healers did helped.

"Well, my son," The king said, "I have to tell you something important. I will not live past this year."

Ryou gasped. _What? No, Father can't die! Not yet! I'm not ready yet to become king!_

"And Ryou, my son," the king said quietly, "You must find a wife, the next queen of the kingdom, and, I must teach you some of the rules of the king. Now, you can't be too weak," Ryou winced, "Or too strong. You have to be good to your people and understand that you can't help everyone. You must warn off _all_ evil that threatens the palace, and-"

The king stopped and started coughing as he sank lower into his seat. Ryou gasped and watched as healers raced into the room and told Ryou to leave the room.

Ryou quickly left and headed back to his balcony. He stared at the leaves as tears fell from his face. _Why, Father? Why do you have to die, to leave me all alone?_ Ryou's father, other than Malik, was the closest thing to family that he had. He _did_ have a mother, an aunt, two uncles, and a cousin, but none of them were never nice to him, they had always resented him. Malik had stood by Ryou's side always, trying to help out and make him stronger. But Ryou always had trouble with 'becoming stronger'.

"Why?" Ryou asked himself, "Why does everything happen so quickly?"

"Ryou . . ." Malik said quietly as he stood in the doorway, "I-I'm so sorry."

"Thanks," Ryou said quietly, faking a smile as he did often.

Ryou turned his attention back to the leaves and the villages below. Malik sighed and turned away. As he walked away, he thought to himself, _Poor Ryou, I'll have to help him out through the time before he becomes king._

"Oh, dear prince," A voice said from behind Ryou.

Ryou turned around, not recognizing the voice of the person behind him. When Ryou turned, he saw a young man, no more than a year or two older than himself. The young man had the same kind of bushy, white hair that Ryou himself had, except the strangers hair stood up a little, looking something like bat wings, or devil horns. The mysterious teenager was wearing a blue and white shirt with white pants. Around the strangers neck was a ring connected to a chain. The ring had a pyramid shape in the center that fit perfectly into the circle shape of the ring. And inside the pyramid was an eye shape, an eye shape that gave Ryou the creeps.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked the stranger, trying to sound fierce.

The young man laughed as Ryou's face turned a deep crimson red color as he tried to sound fierce.

"Do I need to call the guards?" Ryou asked stupidly, which only made the teenager laugh even more.

"Your previous question," The stranger said, "I'll answer that one first. My name's Bakura. And about the guards, I don't think that you'll need them. I mean, why waste the moment that we have together, alone?"

"W-what?" Ryou gasped. _What is he talking about? I mean, I'm a _guy!_ And I'm _not_ gay!_

Bakura walked closer to Ryou, smiling an evil smile. As he came closer, Ryou took a step backwards. He felt Bakura's dark brown eyes staring intensely at him, only making Ryou turn more crimson.

"So, Ryou," Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear, "How would you like to go out with me?"

_What?_ "I-I'm sorry, but what do you mean by that?"

Bakura started laughing. "My friend Marik was right! You _have _spent too much time in this castle! What I mean by that is date, you know what a date is, right?"

Ryou's face turned red, but not with his shyness, with anger. "Of _course_ I know what dating is! I'm not stupid!"

"So?"

"I-I can't date another _guy!_ What do you think I am, gay?"

"You _may_ be, we'll just have to find out."

"What? Don't you _dare _talk to your prince like that!"

"Okay, _prince_. Whatever you say."

"Prince Ryou!" A few guards called as they raced through the hallway. They ran around Ryou and pointed their spear at Bakura.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked. _Wait . . . why would I care what happens to this person, Bakura? I'm not gay!_

"We are supposed to protect you with our _lives_, young master." The first guard told the young prince. "And this _thief _isn't allowed to be anywhere close to you! Guards, execute him, now!"

"No!" Ryou found himself screech. He raced over to Bakura's side. "Don't kill him!"

"I knew it," Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear slyly.

"Oh, shut up!" Ryou hissed at Bakura, "I'm trying to _help_ you, if you didn't notice!"

"Oh, believe me, I noticed," Bakura replied with a sly twinkle in his eyes, "But I can' take care of myself."

Before any of the guards could execute Bakura, or even _try_ to kill him, Bakura leaped over to the edge of the balcony and winked at Ryou. Then, amazingly, Bakura fell backwards off of the edge of the balcony. Ryou gasped. _That was over a hundred foot drop!_ Ryou raced over to the edge where Bakura had been and watched as Bakura fell into the mist that had started to swirl up out of the ground.

"Bakura!" He called desperately. Then Ryou fell to the ground, trying as best as he could to hold back tears.

"Well," One of the guards said after a moment, "That's one way to get rid of a thief."

Ryou gasped in pain, not physical pain, but from the strange pain that he felt in his heart. When one of the guards tried to help him up, Ryou pushed past the guard and headed off of his balcony towards his room. He ignored the stares that he got from servants who were going to check on Ryou's relatives. But Ryou knew why he got the stares; he could feel the tears running down his cheek, hot as fire. Once he got into his room, Ryou slammed the door behind himself and locked it. Once alone and away from everyone else, he threw himself onto his bed and let his tears fall.

_Why, Bakura? Why am I feeling this . . . connection, to you? It doesn't make any sense! I'm not gay! And then you just went and . . . died. Why? Is that what people, the ones that don't live in palaces, do when they are upset or about to die anyway? They just give up?_ Ryou laid in bed for a while, pondering about the questions that he wanted to ask Bakura. _Why me? Why did you want to 'go out' with me, of all people? Are you gay, Bakura? And, does that make me gay too? Because I think that I . . . really like you, even though I just met you. I'm so confused, Bakura, why did you have to leave? Why did you have to die? I never got to ask you _any_ of this!_

Suddenly, the door opened and Ryou turned around, fully aware of his wet, red face, covered in tears. Malik was standing in the doorway.

"Malik, what are you doing here?" Ryou asked, wiping the tears from his face.

"I-I came to tell you some bad news," Malik murmured, "But it seems that you have already heard the news."

"W-what news?" Ryou asked, and then added, "I haven't heard any news. I was- it was- um- something else. What news?"

"Oh, I was informed to tell you that . . ." Malik started, "That you father, our king, he . . . he only has a few weeks left. His maximum is around ten weeks, but they said that . . . he could _pass on_ at any moment. Ryou, I'm so, so sorry."

Ryou stared at his best friend, shocked and speechless. _Father has even _less_ time than he was predicted to have before? W-what were they going to say next? That he has ten minutes?_

"M-Malik," Ryou murmured after a few moments, "T-thank you for telling me. It means more coming from you than anyone else; because I know that you actually mean what you say."

"Master Ryou," Malik began, "I think that you may need some time alone. You- you look like you could use some sleep. Why don't you get some rest, and I'll be back in a little while."

Ryou nodded and laid down on his bed. Malik left the room and closed the door behind him. Ryou lay, lost in thought of becoming the next king. Ryou shook his head, he didn't really _want_ to be the king, but he couldn't tell his father, or he might get worried about what would happen once he died. And now, he had even less time than before! Ryou closed his eyes and sighed, pulling the blanket over his head. The only two things he could think about were his father, and Bakura. _In a few weeks, they will _both_ be dead, and I will be alone. Well, except for Malik._

**Well, how was that? If you liked it, please review. If you hated it, review. I would like anyone's comments, as long as they don't contain any cuss words. By the way, this story will either be updated daily or twice a day. I might update it all today. I haven't decided yet. But if you want to hear more, review! XD**


	2. Guess Who's Back?

**People of ! I just posted the second chapter in one day! Yay for me! That's why I am super special awesome! to anyone who is reading my story- this story will be done and posted before tomorrow ends. (2/21/11) I have to edit, revise and finish my story before posting it, so, let me do that first! XD This story, WARNING, will only be four or so chapters long, so it may not be the longest story ever, but I promise, it is good. (Depending on who you ask) Well, on with the story! XD**

**For disclaimer, look at "Chapter One"! XD**

* * *

A noise from the corner of the room caught Ryou's attention. He flung off his covers. And when he looked over at the corner, his heart skipped a beat. A white haired, young man with dark, chocolate brown eyes was staring over at Ryou, his eyes filled with love and amusement.

"Bakura," Ryou whispered, "I-I thought that you were dead."

"What, you don't want me here? I can leave if your majesty wants me to," Bakura added, his eyes showing no emotion.

"No!" Ryou gasped, and then realizing like he sounded desperate, he added, "I mean, you don't have to leave, and I'm glad that you're not dead. You jumped off of a balcony, over a hundred feet in the air, so I inferred- I thought that you were dead."

Bakura stared at Ryou, his eyes bursting with happiness, caring and the sly look that they always had.

"Ryou, I'm sorry to hear about your father," Bakura added, kindly, like how Malik would always say.

"Thanks," Ryou mumbled, and then added, "Hey, how did you know about that? And how did you get in here? And how did you survive your fall? And . . . and, Bakura, I _have_ to talk to you! You were right about me, and now I know what it feels like! I know what it feels like to be in love!"

"Whoa, one question at a time!" Bakura laughed. "Well, starting from question number one, I heard your friend say that. I'll tell you about how I got in here and how I didn't die from my great fall later. And one more thing, you don't have to love me because that's how I feel about you, and you don't have to fake anything."

"Don't you see?" Ryou asked, leaning against Bakura's shoulder, "Can't you see that I'm _not_ faking?"

"Bakura," Ryou whispered to the thief, "Why me? Why did you fall in love with me? Or are_ you_ faking this feeling?

"Oh, believe me, I could _never_ fake love," Bakura answered, "And your first question, 'why you?', well, it's because, ever since I saw you, I have always felt this way for you. But I always thought that you would never love me, and I never even thought that we _might_ meet each other. This is one of the best moments in my life, _so far_."

Ryou sat back onto his bed. His eyes darkened. "Bakura, I-I love you too, but I don't think this will work out." Ryou paused for a moment and looked away from Bakura. "You see, Bakura, my father has been trying to get me to have a wife for over a year now. I don't think that we could ever be together. I mean, you're a thief! I heard the guards! Why . . . why did you have to make this harder?"

"It's no harder to decide than it was before," Bakura answered. "It's just, do you love me or not? That answer should be the one that decides if we should be together or not. It's your choice, Ryou. I'm sorry, _prince_ Ryou."

Ryou stared at Bakura. _I have to lead this country in a few weeks. But before that, I have to find a _wife_. Not a husband, because . . . no one would accept that, especially Father. He would get the guards to kill Bakura. Oh Bakura, why do you have to be a thief? Why do you have to be a _guy_? That just makes it so much harder for me to decide!_

"I see that you need some time," Bakura said, breaking the silence.

Ryou nodded and then answered, "Yes, because this is the biggest decision for me, and for my country."

"I understand," Bakura murmured, "And when you have an answer for me, I'll come for you."

At that last word, Bakura disappeared into the shadows at the edge of the room. Ryou gasped. _How is that possible?_

"Well," Ryou found himself talking to himself, "Can the palace have _two _kings? Is that possible? Because, that would make life _so_ much easier!"

"What would make life so much easier?" A voice asked from the doorway. Ryou looked up to see his tan haired friend, Malik.

"Malik! H-how did you get in here? I-I locked the door!" Ryou gasped.

"Well, it was unlocked now," Malik answered. "Now, what would make life easier?"

"Well, I –um- think that I found someone to rule with me after . . . after I become the next king," Ryou answered. "The only problem is that, I'm not so sure it would . . . work out."

"Oh," Malik answered, "Well, I wish I could help you with that, but I know _nothing_ about love! I haven't met someone yet . . ."

"Oh, believe me, Malik," Ryou said to his sad friend, "You'll find someone for you someday. Someone _perfect_ for you."

"Thanks," Malik murmured. Ryou nodded, it seemed to make him a little happier. Then Malik continued, "The guards wanted to talk to you. I heard something about a thief breaking in and disappearing without a trace. Have you seen a thief anywhere?"

Ryou thought for a second. "No," He lied.

"Okay, that's good!" Malik replied. "Then I won't have to send the guards in here!"

"See ya!" Ryou called after his friend as Malik walked happily out of the doorway and down the hall.

"Well well well," A voice said from the shadows of the room. A second later, a young man, who looked sort of like Malik, walked out. One of the biggest differences was the new man's hair, unlike Malik's hair, this stranger's hair stood up as if the wind had blown it upwards.

"W-who are you?" Ryou asked the stranger.

"My name's Marik!" 'Marik' told Ryou.

_Marik! That's the person that Bakura told me about! What would he be doing here?_

"Why are you here?" Ryou asked.

Marik smiled evilly. "It's because of your friend there, _Malik_. He's the real thief, not Bakura. He has stolen my heart!"

_Oh great! Another love struck criminal! Only, this one isn't as good as Bakura! _

"Um, okay, now why are you here in _my_ room?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, this is _your_ room? Then where's Malik's room?"

"Like I would tell you!"

"Oh, come _on!_ I'm not going to hurt him!"

"How do I know that?"

"Because I _love_ him!"

"You haven't even _met_ him!"

"But I _want_ to meet him, to get to know him, to _love_ him!"

"Marik! What have I told you about coming here?" A voice called from the shadows. Bakura stepped out of the shadows at the edge of the room. Judging by the sound of his voice, he was very angry.

"It's okay Bakura," Marik replied, "I didn't hurt Ryou. I just wanted to –um- meet his friend, Malik."

Bakura stared at his friend. "Marik, you have to leave. If the guards find you here, they will _kill_ you."

"They probably would, _if_ I didn't have my millennium rod." Marik laughed. "But right now, they could never even lay a finger on me!"

"Marik!" Bakura hissed, glancing over towards Ryou. "Remember what I told you? No mentioning _those_ yet."

"Sorry," Marik grumbled.

"Come Marik; let us leave prince Ryou to think _alone_." After that last comment, Bakura headed over to the edge of the room, about to step into the shadows.

"Wait!" Ryou found himself shouting to Bakura. Bakura turned around. Ryou continued, "Wait. I-I want to –um- come with you. I've never been out of the palace before and I was wondering if I could come with you."

"Because?" Bakura asked, wanting the real reason.

"Because . . . I love you," Ryou answered, his face turning dark crimson.

"Sure, you can come with us," Bakura answered, motioning with his hand for Ryou to follow him. Ryou did. Bakura then told him, "Grab my hand and I will bring you to _my_ palace."

* * *

**Well, was it good? Bad? Please leave all comments! If it was bad, though, you wouldn't be reading this now. Unless, of course, you just wanted to insult me in reviews . . . O.O Please don't!**

**Please review if you want more! (Even though I will be posting it anyway, I love your comments!) XD**


	3. The World of No Time

**Hello! As I said, this will be finished before the end of the day today! I was origionally supposed to be a one shot, but I'm not sure one shots should be this long. Yeah. On with the story! XD**

**For disclaimer, look over at "Chapter One".**

* * *

Ryou nodded, his heart bursting with excitement. He grabbed Bakura by his hand and took another step towards the shadows. A moment later, everything became dark, and Ryou clutched Bakura's hand tighter. Bakura smiled, and the world suddenly got brighter. Ryou looked around. He was in a giant field, and at the top of a small hill to his left, he saw a small castle. Ryou gasped, he felt so free.

"Come, my prince," Bakura whispered in Ryou's ear, taking his hand and leading him towards the castle.

Ryou followed Bakura through the field, every now and then pausing to pick up a flower or stare off somewhere. Marik followed, grumbling about how he wanted to be showing _Malik_ the field and flowers and freedom. Once they reached the castle, the gates opened, as if by magic. Ryou followed Bakura inside. Other than the three of them, the only other living things that were there were mice and rats.

"Where is everyone?" Ryou asked Bakura, looking around for people.

"There is no one else here," Bakura answered, "Only you, me and Marik. No one else in the world can ever find this place, so we will be safe forever. And there is another good thing about this world, time has stopped, so unless we go back to your world, we will never get any older, and we will never die, we'll be with each other _forever."_

Forever? That's a long time, but, I can handle it. But only if Malik can come, turned to Bakura, "Bakura, can Malik come to? I might get lonely without my best friend."

Marik seemed to brighten. He raced over to Ryou's side and said, "Yes, and you don't want your _precious_ Ryou to be lonely."

Bakura glared at Marik, but answered, "Sure Ryou, but only if Malik wants to come. He is allowed to say no."

_Yes!_ "Sure thing, Bakura."

Bakura let Ryou go with Marik to go and find Malik, to see if he wanted to come to Bakura's palace too. Ryou raced through the field happily, heading over to where they had first appeared in this nice, new world. Once they made it to the area they first appeared at, Marik grabbed Ryou's hand and they suddenly were slammed into darkness. A moment later, they appeared back in Ryou's room. Marik smiled evilly as he saw Malik standing in the room, wide-eyed and scared.

"P-prince Ryou!" Malik gasped. "T-there is an e-evil person standing right b-behind you!"

Ryou turned around to see Marik, still smiling, but he was now staring at Malik mischievously. Ryou sighed and stepped on Marik's foot.

"Ow! What was that for Ryou?" Marik gasped.

"Shut up and stop staring at my best friend like that!" Ryou shouted. And then he turned to Malik and said, "Hey Malik, I have to ask you something. W-will you come with me and . . . Marik," Ryou nodded to where Marik was standing, "And go to this castle and live with me and . . . my love?"

"W-what?" Malik gasped. "What about _this_ castle? What will happen to _this_ place? It will go down into dust!"

"Malik, _please!_" Ryou pleaded. "I _need_ my best friend!"

"-Um- I don't know," Malik said nervously, looking down to the ground, "-Um- uh, Ryou . . . okay. I'll come with you, buddy."

"Yay!" Ryou and Marik both cheered together. Then Marik said, "Come with us!"

Ryou grabbed Malik's hand and brought him over to the edge of the room, and over to the shadows. Marik then grabbed Malik's hand too and all three of them suddenly disappeared into the darkness of the shadows. Malik gasped and then screamed, not knowing what was happening. A moment later, everyone appeared in the field where Ryou and Marik had come from. Malik gasped. He, like Ryou, had never been out of the palace before, he had never stood in a field, never seen the full sky, and he had never even felt the fresh air unless he was on a balcony.

"Wow," Malik whispered as he looked around at the field.

"Yep," Ryou said, running up towards the castle. "Come on, Malik! I want to show you Bakura's castle!"

"Bakura?" Malik asked as he followed his best friend up towards the small, grayish castle. The castle doors opened up and Ryou raced inside. Malik then called, "Wait, Ryou! Where are we going, and who's Bakura?"

"I'll explain everything in a little bit!" Ryou called back to Malik.

Malik sighed and raced after Ryou. Marik smiled and followed Malik. Ryou raced up to the front of the castle.

"Bakura!" Ryou called happily.

Malik watched as a young man with white hair who looked somewhat like Ryou stepped out of the front of the castle. Malik gasped.

Bakura smiled. "Ryou, you have returned, and with your friend. I was somewhat worried that you wouldn't ever come back."

Ryou smiled. "Malik, this is my lover, Bakura. Bakura, this is my friend Malik."

"Ryou," Malik asked, "You're . . . gay?"

Ryou's face turned bright red. "Um, yes? I am in love with Bakura."

"And I'm in love with you, Malik," Marik whispered to Malik.

"What?" Malik gasped, backing away from Marik, scared. "I-I'm not gay!"

"Not _yet_," Marik whispered, "But you _will_ be."

Malik quickly walked away from Marik and followed Ryou over to meet Bakura.

"So," Malik asked, "Where are we? And Ryou, what will happen to _your_ palace once the king . . . is gone? Will that kingdom crumble so you can live in this one?"

Ryou glanced at Malik, his gaze full of sadness. "I don't know, Malik. I don't know. Someone else will likely take over, like my uncle, or my cousin. They have been trying to rip my title as future heir from me as soon as I was born. And well, now they can have it!"

"Oh come on, Ryou! You can't give up on becoming king one day!" Malik continued. "And more important, you never even told your father that you were leaving! You know how sick he is! And then you just leave, without a trace?" Malik froze, unable to continue. Ryou had started crying quietly. Malik reached over towards his best friend. "Ryou . . . I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm just so confused about why you would leave, without telling _anyone_, other than me, where you were going! It's just so . . . _unlike_ you. You . . . you're not acting like Ryou, like the prince, like my _best friend!_"

Malik then suddenly stormed off, down one of the hallways in the castle. Marik looked over towards Bakura, as if asking for permission to go after Malik. Bakura nodded and Marik raced after the love of his life. Bakura reached over and brought Ryou close to him, comforting him. Ryou whimpered, like a lost puppy looking for his owner.

"It's okay, Ryou," Bakura whispered in Ryou's ear. "Malik didn't mean any of that, he just got . . . nervous about leaving everything he has ever known and everyone that he loves. He'll get over it, you'll see.

"Bakura . . . I need some time alone. Is there a balcony where I can stand for a while?" Ryou asked.

Bakura nodded, seeing that Ryou needed some time to think about the decision that he had made. "Come with me."

Bakura led Ryou up a staircase and down a few long hallways until they came to a balcony. Bakura left Ryou there to think about changing his mind or not.

"Ryou, know this," Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear before he left, "Whatever your choice may be, I will love you forever, and you can always count on me. No matter where you are, I won't let anything happen to you, I _promise_."

Ryou looked up at Bakura. "Thank you." Then Ryou turned back to looking out the window, lost in thought. Bakura sighed and left Ryou alone to think.

* * *

**So, what do you think Ryou will be thinking about? Maybe going back? Or letting malik go back without him? If you liked or didn't like this chapter, please review! I really want to know! I don't even know if anyone (other than my sister) is reading this, so please, review. XD The last chapter should be up in an hour or so, maybe less, maybe more. XD**


	4. The Decision and Ending

**Hello people! Just as I said, the next chapter is now up. This is the last chapter, so if you enjoyed this, please review! **

**For disclaimer, look at chapter one.**

_

* * *

_

Why is life so difficult?

Ryou thought as Bakura left. _Why aren't there any easy decisions? Why can't I be king, and have Bakura? Well, I know the answer to _that_ question- no one would accept that, except maybe Malik. I have to go apologize to Malik, for bringing him into this whole mess. _

Ryou left the balcony and headed in the direction that Malik had left. _Oh please, Malik, don't still be mad at me!_ Ryou then stopped when he heard a voice. It was Marik.

"Malik, it's okay, you don't _have_ to stay here," Marik told the sad Malik. "I could take you back, right now if you wanted me to." Malik replied, but he talked too softly for Ryou to hear him. Marik continued, "I know, Ryou's your best friend. I don't think that I could leave forever without saying goodbye to Bakura. We've grown close. And I'm sure, if you tell Ryou that you want to leave, he won't make you stay."

"Yeah, Ryou wouldn't force me," Malik said to Marik, louder than he had been before. "I also need to apologize to him, for being so mean earlier. I said such mean things, and I don't even _know_ what he has to be going through. I mean, his dad is sick, and could die at anytime, his other family _hates_ him and wants to take his crown from him, and then his so called best friend is mean to him and leaves him in tears! What's wrong with me, Marik?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Malik," Marik answered. "Ryou will forgive you, I just _know_ it. He's a good friend, and he was never trying to hurt you by bringing you here. I think that one of the reasons that he brought you here was because of me. See, Malik, I've had a crush on you for a long time, and Ryou knows about it. I think . . . one reason was because he wanted me to be happy, I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Malik said to Marik. "I just . . . want to go home. W-will you come with me? I-I want you to be happy . . . and if I make you happy then . . ."

"And _you_ want to be happy too, right?" Marik asked slyly.

Malik's face turned bright red. "Possibly." Marik laughed, and Malik answered, "Well, I guess I _have _fallen in love with you!"

Ryou smiled. His best friend had finally found the lover that he so desperately needed. Ryou paused. _Should I go back with them? Would Bakura come back with me, like Marik promised Malik? I really hope so!_ Ryou knocked on the door. Both Marik and Malik looked up, both blushing a light shade of red.

"Malik, I-I'm sorry for what I put you through," Ryou told his friend. "If you want to, you can leave. I won't stop you, but I have one thing to say about it. Well, more of two. One, good luck together, you two!" Both Malik and Marik suddenly turned dark, crimson red, causing Ryou to laugh before he continued, "And two, can . . . can I come with you?"

"What?" Malik and Marik gasped simultaneously. Then Malik continued, "But . . . I thought that you were happy here, with Bakura. Why would you want to leave?"

"Because," Ryou replied, smiling, "How could I leave my best friend? How could I abandon my country? But I have one more person to ask. I want Bakura to come with us."

"It's okay, Ryou. You can leave." Everyone turned around to see Bakura standing in the doorway. He was smiling sadly. "Ryou," Bakura told him, "You can go home if you want to. I don't have the right to keep you here. I-I'm so sorry, Ryou."

"Bakura," Ryou whispered, "Thank you, but I can't stay here. I hope that you understand."

"I understand," Bakura said sadly.

Malik raced over to Ryou and grabbed his hand happily. "We're going home," Malik whispered.

"Bakura," Ryou began, "W-will you come with us? I don't want to leave you here alone. I want you to come with me, back to my palace, and rule by my side. Would you do that for me? We could always come back here _whenever_ you want too! Please?"

Bakura smiled. "Oh dear Ryou, I will _always_ be at your side. As I told you before, I won't let anything bad ever happen to you, and you can always count on me to help you, no matter what. Come on; let's go back to your palace. And Ryou, if I didn't tell you this before, any time that we spend here is like no time at all in your world. This place doesn't have any time, so we could come here for a _year_ and go back, and no time will have passed since we left."

"Really?" Ryou gasped. _Then we could come here all of the time, and I could spend _forever_ with Bakura! This is the best life, and the best world, ever! And these are the best friends ever!_ "Now we just have to go back to the palace and tell my father."

"That might not go so well," Malik whispered to Marik, even though he whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Don't worry about it," Bakura told Ryou as the four friends left the castle.

"Don't worry, I won't," Ryou replied, holding Bakura's hand tight as they reached the place where they first came to the world that was frozen in time.

"Time to go," Bakura told the group.

Ryou, still holding Bakura's hand, grabbed Malik's hand. Malik then grabbed Marik's hand, and the four were sent into darkness. For a moment, Ryou was nervous, but he forgot about feeling nervous as he saw a light ahead of them, constantly growing brighter and closer. The world was surrounded by light for a second, and then the two pairs of lovers appeared in Ryou's room.

"We're back," Ryou whispered. "And now, I have to go talk to my father." Ryou turned to Malik and told him, "Keep an eye on Bakura for me, and don't let him follow me. And Bakura, stay here _please_. This is something I have to do- alone."

Bakura nodded and watched as Ryou left. Ryou made his way down the long hallway and over to his father's room, passing his two uncles, his aunt, and his cousin. They all gave him a dirty look, but he ignored them and continued walking. _Once I'm king, they are leaving my palace forever._ Ryou stopped in front of his father's door and knocked before entering.

"Father," Ryou said once he was inside, "I have to talk to you about something. I-I have met someone that I really love. I needed to tell you about it alone, because if I tell you, then the rest of the palace can't be mean to me about my choice."

"What do you mean by that, my prince?" Ryou's father said weakly.

"I mean that . . ." Ryou paused, not knowing what to say. But after a moment, he continued, "Father, I'm gay. I am in love with another man. Please forgive me father, but I won't be able to find a wife. If you want the next king to have a queen, give to one of my uncles or my cousin, not to me."

"Oh, my son," the king sighed, "If you are in love with this man, then you may be in love with him! You will still be the next king, except you will have no queen at your side. The land will just have two kings, you, the main king, and whoever it is that you love as the secondary king. It is okay, my son, because _your_ great grandfather, my grandfather, felt the same way as you do now. He was, as you call it, gay. This kingdom still will be yours."

"Oh, thank you father!" Ryou cried as he rushed over to his father and hugged him. "Thank you father," Ryou continued quieter, "And don't worry, I won't let you down. I'll be the best king I can be, I'll follow in your footsteps, until I become as great of a king as you were, if I ever get that far."

"My son, you will become an even better king than I was," Ryou's father told him. "Just one thing, am I allowed to meet the future secondary king sometime?"

"Of course," Ryou laughed. "I'll go get him right now!"

Ryou raced from the room, running back to his room to retrieve Bakura. When he came into the room, everyone had a worried look on their faces.

"How did it go?" Bakura asked.

"Amazing," Ryou said happily, "Father wants to meet you, Bakura. Come on with me!"

"Ryou, I'm taking Marik back over to my room, okay?" Malik asked.

"Sure, and if anyone asks why Marik's with you, tell them you have my permission, as the future king of this palace!" Ryou said cheerfully.

Ryou then led Bakura over to his father's room. "Father," Ryou called in, "I brought him! I would like you to meet my lover, Bakura!"

"Welcome Bakura," the king said as Bakura came into the room. Then he continued, "Say, aren't you that thief? Or is my old mind confusing me?"

"Yes sir, I _was_ that thief. But I have changed my ways, thanks to your son. He has showed me what it feels like, to love and be loved back," Bakura told Ryou's father. "And now, I have been given this great offer, but I fear that you are wrong, I do not feel worthy to rule beside my dear Ryou."

"Nonsense!" the king boomed, "Anyone who makes my Ryou happy is worthy; because you have done a better job than anyone here in this palace, well- besides Malik. You will make a _fine _secondary king. As long as you make my son happy, that is."

"Yes sir," Bakura replied.

"And father," Ryou continued, "Malik has also found someone, a young man named Marik. He can stay too, right?"

"Oh course!" the king said, smiling.

Fifteen weeks passed since the day that the king let Ryou keep Bakura as his husband. Since that time, Ryou's father, the king, had passed along to the next world. Everyone grieved for his loss, Ryou the most. Bakura helped Ryou through that time, and the kingdom began to accept the odd couples. Marik got to stay with Malik, and both of them had also helped Ryou. Now, four weeks after the past king's passing, Ryou and Bakura had made the land better, with less thieves and bandits, and kept their people free. They lived happily together for many, many long years. And it only made them longer because of the amount of time the two lovers spend in the timeless world. They lived happily ever after . . . the end!

* * *

**How was that? As I said before, this is the last chapter, so please review if you liked this! Thank you so much if you listen! XD**


End file.
